


Drunk on love.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray cares for his two idiot, extremely drunk boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on love.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Geoff asked, looking almost sympathetic as Ray shrugged and waved him off.  
"You know I don't drink, Geoff." Ray chuckled, he knew that Geoff didn't understand. Especially now as the man was drunk himself, it seemed to always confuse him at times like this.  
"Poor man." Geoff muttered under his breath and Ray refrained from explaining it was by choice. He could, if he wanted to, take the beer from Geoff's hands and down it. There was nothing stopping him, except perhaps his morals. Oh, and the two morons he called boyfriends. They were currently seperated and Ray could see out of the corner of one eye that Gavin was draped across Monty. It would be a lie to say that it did not irk him but he ignored it because Gavin would always deny having any feelings for the man. Even if he did, Monty simply did not swing that way. Michael was a lot harder to locate. Occasionally, Ray would catch sight of him bobbing amongst the crowd on the dancefloor.

  
Ray, on the other hand, was quite content to merely sit at a table with a few of his great, albeit drunk, buddies. He was joined by Geoff, Griffon most likely ridding her stomach of it's contents in the toilet, Barbara, Kara and Ashley. The girls' giggles were almost insufferable and Ray swore he was going to walk away if he heard another pun. Ashley was using the table for support after losing her chair. Ray didn't know how someone could lose a chair and yet it was obviously possible, seen as Ashley was missing her own. Kara was perched on Barbara's lap, her glass held high and her legs swinging idly. Ray smiled warmly at her when she called his name, nodding as she attempted to say something to him.  
"Ray... Ray... oh my Ray... It's c-RAY-zy in here isn't it?" Barbara snickered. Ray raised an eyebrow. His fingers curled around his bottle of water, his chair squeaking as he pushed it back. Slowly, he stood. Barbara watched in confusion as he turned away and simply left.  
"Ray! Ray, wait!" She cried, though she went ignored.

  
Ray weaved in and out of the crowds before he met with Burnie, suprisingly sober and smiling as he talked to a clearly unamused Gus. Esther was nowhere in sight, most likely on the dancefloor amongst Michael and the others. Ray stood awkwardly beside the pair as they talked, scanning the crowd in the hopes of locating someone like Jack. Eventually, Burnie took notice of him and startled the young man with a heavy hand on his shoulder. He pulled him close, rubbing Ray's arm.  
"Hey, little buddy!" Burnie cried enthusiastically. Ray ignored Gus' snort of laughter.  
"Yo Burns." Ray murmured, brows furrowing when he found he could no longer see Michael nor Gavin.  
"Lookin' for your boys?" Burnie asked, using his height advantage to scan the crowd and help Ray out.  
"Yeah, have you seen 'em?" Ray questioned, noticing how Gus took the opportunity to sneak away.  
"Er... yeah, here comes one now! Burnie beamed.

  
Just as Burnie had said, Gavin was stumbling towards him. His arm was linked with Monty's and the asian man did not look happy.  
"Ray. Burnie." Monty said as he approached, nodding at the respective men. He then tugged at Gavin's arm, struggling to release himself before gently pushing Gavin towards Ray. Gavin tried to protest, reaching out for Monty as Ray wound an arm around his skinny waist.  
"Please don't let him find me again." Monty said solemnly, having had enough of Gavin's corny pick up lines for now. Ray chuckled, nodding once and waving cheerily as Monty disappeared back into the crowd.  
"Oh," Gavin pouted, lazily looking around the room to take in his surroundings. He beamed when he saw Ray, hugging him closer. "Ray! I was just with Monty!" Gavin exclaimed a little louder than necessary. Ray smiled and nodded as though he didn't know. He was just glad to see Gavin was yet to hurt himself. Now Ray only had Michael to worry about.

  
Michael was having a blast. He held a shot glass in one hand and the other was thrust proudly in the air. His head bobbed around almost dangerously, feet moving of their own accord. He was squashed against Lindsay, nodding along as she cat called and grinded against Arryn. His feet were starting to hurt though and, after attempting to take another shot, Michael noticed that his glass was disappointedly empty. So he emerged from the crowd, sweating and suddenly extremely aware of how tired he was feeling. The bar seemed miles away from where he stood and Michael awkwardly trudged towards it. He never made it far, instead bumping into Ray and Gavin. Gavin was singing, or at least trying to, and Ray was grimacing as he was forced to listen. It wasn't even the song playing at the moment. He smiled when he spied Michael.  
"Hey, all danced out?" Ray teased, noticing how haggard his boyfriend look. Michael frowned, taking an unsteady step back as Gavin launched himself at him.  
"Michael!" He cried happily, tan arms wrapped around Gavin's pale neck and alcoholic breath tickling the red head's ear.

  
Ray shook his head at them, awkwardly crossing his arms now that they were not occupied with keeping Gavin from running away. Ray caught Michael's stony gaze over the Brit's shoulder and he smiled warmly in return.  
"Want to head home?" He asked, though Ray would most likely shove the man into a taxi against his own will if he had to. Michael looked first to the shot glass in his hand, then to the bar where more awaited him. His expression was thoughtful for a mere moment until he heard Gavin gag and suddenly his back was very, very wet. Ray's eyes widened in shock while Michael merely grunted, grabbing Ray's hand and dragging a limp Gavin along with him to the door. When they got outside, Gavin thankful for the fresh air, Michael let the Brit drop into Ray's arms as he trusted the Puerto Rican to call a cab. In the meantime Michael set about removing his shirt, preferring to go cold than be covered in his lover's sick. As Ray hung up the phone, he stared disapprovingly at Michael's state of undress.  
"Michael, you're going to freeze." He said condescendingly.

  
Michael raised an eyebrow.  
"It's either that or I feel this idiot's sick trickle down my back until we get home." Michael reminded him and Ray merely nodded. It was a fair point. The cab arrived promptly, Michael was thankful. He shivered as his bare skin touched the cool leather, nodded gratefully when Ray slid his jacket behind his back. Gavin was almost out for the count, head lolling to the side as Ray escorted him into the car. Michael caught him easily, chuckling as Gavin's head rested upon his shoulder. Ray told the cab driver their destination, relaxing into the seat and stretching his hand across to wind into Michael's curls. He was a little disgusted to find that Gavin had managed to get some sick in there as well. He promptly took back his hand. Michael barked out a laugh. Gavin groaned with each bump and Michael wasn't too much better. Ray smiled glumly at Michael's pale face, seeing the internal struggle the man was having to prevent himself from following in Gavin's footsteps and throwing up.

  
He succeeded until they arrived home, having half the mind to kick off his shoes first before he ran to the bathroom. Ray was thankful, it meant he didn't have to clean the carpets as well as the bathroom tomorrow. Gavin was less than helpful, in fact he was a mere sack of skin and bones. He relied mostly on Ray to shuffle him through their appartment, falling straight onto their bed the moment Ray's hold on his waist relented. Ray clicked his tongue, easing the man's clothes off as Gavin started to fall asleep. It was so easy for him to fall asleep with the aid of alcohol. He'd fallen on his back and Ray corrected that by rolling him over. Gavin allowed it, one arm hanging loosely off the edge of the bed and the other clutched tight to his chest. Michael emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping from the shower Ray never knew he had. He liked Michael when he was drunk, he was still responsible. Michael smiled glumly at him, the water apparently sobering him up a little. He didn't bother redressing, instead falling straight into bed beside Gavin while Ray chastised him for not drying his hair first. But Ray was tired, resigning himself to undressing and getting in beside Michael. As he fell asleep, Ray told himself this was the last time he'd help them when they were drunk. He knew he was kidding himself.


End file.
